


Feeling Safe (Wrapped up in nests and arms)

by Lius_Ennui



Series: Fanfiction...of fanfiction for others [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bird Instincts, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fledgling Tommyinnit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I accidentally posted this twice fml, Nesting, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), past emotional/psychological abuse, stressed tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui
Summary: Tommy went back into his room, wings shaking, bodytrembling.The nightmare, added with the surprise of Dream escaping made him stressed. The poor child couldn't sleep, simply pacing back and fourth, back and fourth in his room. His heart rate was fast, he just wanted this to stop. Why couldn’t Dream just...justdie?Disappear? Get out of his life?___________I MADE THE FUCKING PHIL NESTING IDEA, YOU BETTER FUCKING B E L I E V E IM GOING TO MAKE A FIC ABOUT IT BITCHESAlso, thank me laterEdit: I accidentally posted this thing twice wtf-
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fanfiction...of fanfiction for others [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121777
Comments: 18
Kudos: 318





	Feeling Safe (Wrapped up in nests and arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/gifts).



> Enjoy the angst fluff n hurt/comfort 
> 
> Takes place right after 
> 
> ‘Secrets revealed’ read it:
> 
> [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687734/chapters/72151413)
> 
> Could say it’s also a sequel to Chirp :p

Tommy went back into his room, wings shaking, body _trembling._ The nightmare, added with the surprise of Dream escaping made him stressed. The poor child couldn't sleep, simply pacing back and fourth, back and fourth in his room. His heart rate was fast, he just wanted this to stop. Why couldn’t Dream just...just _die?_ Disappear? Get out of his life? 

He knew that would never happen. That Dream would probably never die...but...a boy can wish right? The blond child started to fidget, playing ‘versus yourself thumb wars,’ the bottom of his wings sliding in the ground in an attempt for them to stop shaking. He wished he could go back into that soft nest of sorts up in the safe sky. Away from the dangers of the ground. However Dad was there...even if, it felt so nice, and made a part of him feel warm he wouldn’t go back. At least, not right now.

Then it hit him. The body started to pick up blankets and towels rapidly. If he couldn’t sleep, since his body was not letting him, he could make himself try and feel better. If Dream couldn’t disappear, then _he’d_ disappear. 

Tommy was a bit scattered as he grabbed items, just picking up soft fabrics he saw, sometimes dropping things if he didn’t see them fit for what he was about to do. 

Soon, his mind got slightly hazy as he picked up the blankets and scarves and towels and pillows. He flew and arranged them in a crescent moon like shape in a corner of one of the two beams used as support, the pillows helping to keep the shape. A part of him knew it probably wasn’t the best space to make such a thing, but another part of him was just focused on feeling okay, secure, unstressed, and safe...Safe from **him.**

After he was done, Tommy settled himself inside the nest, it looked a little messy and uneven, but he didn’t care. It was _safe,_ it was _**good**_. Tommy’s body still shook, but it lessened. His mind feeling better as his wings wrapped around himself. He couldn’t sleep, his body still too stressed for that, however he could perch. Be alert. Look out for dangers. 

Phil knew something was wrong with Tommy. That something of the sort could or would have happened when he had told the boy about Dream escaping. But still, it made him feel like he couldn't even make sure his youngest felt okay. The next day, the boy was late for breakfast, which wasn't that unusual. Still though, Phil went to go and check on Tommy, especially after the events that had happened last night.

When the winged man made it to the child's bedroom door, Philza knocked. Clawed fingers coming to knock with the back of his hand. "Tommy. You okay? It's Dad." He paused for a moment as he heard shuffling, and wings flapping. "Can...I come in?" Phil asked gently and waited for a response, which again, took a few seconds because there was another sudden series of sounds. A few thuds of something and small distressed whimper. "Y-Yes, okay..." Tommy answered hesitantly. Phil only then slowly opened the door, and when he entered inside, his eyes widened.

The man was standing in the doorway, looking up at the child in front of him. Tommy had made a small perch from one of the beams used as support. The beams started out from the ceiling, squaring off at the end of on the roof's ledge. It looked like a triangle, with one side resting flat while the other was slanted. The boy had wedged himself in that leveled spot, in the corner.

Phil sighed, Tommy was perch nesting. Normally fledglings started to nest on the ground, it could be as simple as on the ground or on a slightly elevated place like the bed or on top of a chest. But Tommy was nesting in a high place, something that fledglings only did when they didn't feel secure or _safe._

The nest was messy, blankets, pillows, towels and scarves being used. They were around him in a half circle with an opening in the front so Tommy could go in and out. Phil couldn't even imagine nesting in such a place. It looked so...unstable and uncomfortable. Though it was obvious that it was comfortable for Tommy, which made his heart hurt a little.

"I'm sorry." Was Phil's first response, looking down as he walked inside the room. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." He assumed he should've...How soon? He didn't know, maybe the day Dream escaped instead of a few days afterwards. He looked up again, and that's when he took in just how...scared Tommy looked.

He was shaking, eyes serious as he stared. The boy's wings wrapped around himself in a protective stance as he was crouched down. Tommy's eyes were on him, and only him, staring at Phil and whatever body part moved. The man could see the way Tommy’s body shook, and the bags under his eyes. It made the man regret saying anything last night.

Maybe if he had waited, Tommy wouldn't have gotten so scared and mad. Though, even if he waited he had no doubt he would react the same way. Maybe even blame him for not telling him last night. But at least he would have saved the boy some sleep. Phil could see Tommy's eyes were lidded from being tired, and whenever he blinked, it was for a long time. 

The boy was holding onto the small handle that was connected to the support beam. The beam was so small you couldn't even sleep in it, only sit and crouch. Whenever Tommy blinked for a long time, he almost fell, but the handle made him get back to his senses because of the strain and pull himself up again. It was the only thing that kept the child from falling. Phil reached up, only for the fledgling to flinch and back away more into the corner, left arm a bit more outstretched. The man quickly retracted his hand.

"Tommy, please, come down, you're safe, we'll protect you. Everything is okay." Phil tried to reason, his face holding a concerned expression. The younger didn’t seem to believe him. “You know it's not fucking okay." Tommy argued, his wings puffed up. The child's hair was ruffled from him suddenly running his hands through it because of the accusation. He was trying to make himself look bigger. "You know that," Tommy grumbled and Phil sighed.

"Tommy." Phil didn't want to fly up. Flying was a hassle indoors within a closed room and he didn't want to break anything. Especially since the child's room was a bit messy. Blankets and pillows everywhere, things that shouldn't be on the ground, on the ground. Like the lamps and lanterns.

"It's okay." The man started to pick up the items gently, settling them back in their rightful position. "You're fine Toms. He's not here right now." He didn't want to say anything that could make the boy more panicked. "We'll protect you. You know that right? You're going to be okay. Everything is going to work out in the end."

Tommy gave a weird chirp, it bordered on a shrill, he cringed at the sound. "Go away..." Tommy then spoke, and held onto the handle tighter. "Just leave me alone!" He bit his lip. "H-He has e-escaped. It's not going to be okay!" His wings started to shake. "H-He’s out there...Dream is out there p-planning something! I know it!" Tears welled in his eyes, he stared at Phil. The boy's blue irises looked terrified and scared. "I just fucking know it!" It came out as a sob. Tommy backed himself into the corner more, letting go of the handle the blankets and pillows making him feel safer.

He nuzzled his face into the blanket next to him, curling in a ball, knees to his chest. His body over the edge of the ledge and beam, just barely **not** falling. Tommy was hiding his face from the world, from the cruel reality of life. He wished he could just hide, be invisible...forever. Or better yet, Tommy wished Dream could just die, die, die, **die.**

He hated that small part of him that wanted to go back to that simpler life. Back to when Dream just yelled at him when he did something wrong. But he ignored that part of himself for now, pushing it aside. Tommy truly wanted to just hide. The poor child just sobbed loudly and brokenly, shoulders rising and falling. Sometimes a few unrecognizable chirps and shrills came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt hands in his hair, scratching his scalp. He felt another hand gently rub his wings, hands going through his golden feathers. The fledgling in him couldn’t help but lean into the touch and let them calm down his crying. It growing quieter and quieter. “Shhh Toms, that’s it, that’s it. Deep breathes.” Phil’s voice rang in his ears. 

Tommy sniffled, body and wings still trembling as he cried slowly. “Tommy, would you like to look at me?” Phil asked gently, hands starting to card through the boy’s down-like-fluff on the top of his head. The kid simply shook his head and burried his face in the blanket more. 

Phil hummed gently, and moved the hand that was on his wings to his back. “Please?” The boy mumbled something, probably a few fines and curses, before slowly looking up. The older smiled at that, cupping his son’s face softly. “Hello Tommy.” The boy leaned into the touch, his wings calming down, though his body still trembled. “H-Hi D-Dad.” Tommy stuttered out. “There’s my boy.” Phil chuckled, rubbing his thumbs on the boy’s cheeks.

Slowly, Phil was about to pick the child up, but he quickly protested, giving a small groan. Phil’s shoulders and arms dropped to his sides. “What’s wrong mate? I’m just going to move you.” He looked at Tommy with concerned eyes. The boy shook his head, sitting up, almost falling but Phil was quick to hold his arm gently, he didn’t miss the way the fledgling flinched. “Nuh-uh...” Tommy whimpered out. “Not leaving m’ nest.” He was now glaring at his father, mind a bit hazy. “It’s s-safe in ‘ere.”

The man sighed he was just going to move the boy to his own nest. “Toms, you’ll fall in here...don’t you want to go somewhere safer?” He asked, his other hand coming to pet the boy’s wings. The man’s own wings were out as to try and keep balance from falling. Tommy looked at Phil, before looking to the side in thought. His mind was simply focused on feeling safe and secure. Dad was promising that, a safer place than this. The boy sniffled, rubbing his nose with his elbow before he nodded...”Yeah...okay.”

Phil then picked him up, a surprised gasp coming from the child. He chuckled lightly, letting him wrap his arms around his neck, and burry his face in the crook. Tommy was adorable.

The trip to Phil’s room was for the most part, quiet, the man simply rubbing his back. Tommy would sometimes chirp at the nice feeling, saying things like ‘Warm’ and ‘Good.’ Phil would caw back a phrase gently, ‘Yes, it’s safe’ and the boy would mimic the saying in his own voice, ‘’is safe.’

When they made it to his room, the man outstretched his long grey wings, and flew up into his own nest. He settled down near the small edge, back against pillows. He held the boy to his chest, though it seemed he didn’t want to let go. That was fine. Phil could still feel the boy’s body shaking, which hurt his heart, but, it was better than before.

“I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry for l-last night.” Tommy whimpered, gripping onto his father tighter. “Promise.” Philza bit his lip for a second at that. The boy’s always seemed to say they promise after apologizing. “It’s fine mate.” He started to pet the child’s head. “I forgive you.” The boy nuzzled himself deeper at that. “J-Just s’o scared...” Tommy sniffled, “S-scared about D-Dream a-a-and,” The child was cut off by his father, who shushed him. “Shh Toms, I understand. It’s understandable and I’m sorry.” No child should be kidnapped and abused. No kid should have to go through that twice, let alone once.

"He'll have to take you over my dead grave." Phil said after a few minutes of just silence, and hugged the child tighter. “I’ll protect you, Techno will protect you, Wilbur will protect you.” The man gave the boy’s head a kiss in his hair. “You’re safe mate, we’ll make sure of it.”

Tommy sniffled, and hugged Phil just as tight. “P-Promise?” He asked, as he unhid his face from the crook of the man’s neck. Phil looked at his son’s eyes, and nodded. “I promise Tommy.” He smiled, and the boy gave an instinctual happy chirp. Philza chuckled, and rubbed his nose with the boy’s. “I really do promise.”

The boy hummed and nodded, he believed him. He did. Slowly though, his eyes started to close, feeling tired, really tired. The child yawned, the warm nest making him even more sleepy. “Sleep.” Phil instructed, slowly rubbing the child back. “Sleep Toms, my boy.” A smile was in his face, and Tommy nodded. He snuggled, his head resting on the man’s chest and sighed. “I lo’ve you Dad...” He sniffled out. The blond man hummed, and hugged the boy tighter.

“I love you too, Toms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Drop some scraps of serotonin for me? Leave a comment, please?
> 
> Sorry if there’s mistakes  
> I did this on the plane pfft
> 
> Val said ‘Bird Toms and Phil’ and my zoologist inspiring self fucking _ran_
> 
> Also, it’s later (this is a meme-)


End file.
